


In you I Find

by BlueRam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRam/pseuds/BlueRam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't understand me...will you? Your eyes tell a story, your smile paint a world. I reach out and wonder...will you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In you I Find

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the end…

She didn't understand me…

Or maybe…

It is that she could never understand me…

My darkness…

My pain…

The hurt and despair…

The joy and support she needed and wanted so desperately, I just could not give

And for that she pitted me…

I did not need her pity…

Nor did I need her hands of support and sermons of better days to come…

All he needed…

Desperately …

So truly needed…

Was for her to understand…

But unfortunately she never would.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Smoking is bad for you… that's what I hear at any rate" a soft voice commented as he took another drag exhaling as the burn of smoke filled his lungs and just a bit more of his thoughts were lost on the wind.

Sasuke didn't answer, he merely leaned forward his deep black tie pulled and twisted in the wind from where it hanged loosely from his disheveled collar. He had been standing outside the balcony of his office for who knows how long, just hoping for some space some silence.

Looking from the corner of his eye, watching strange curls flutter about porcelain skin, pink lips pulled in that silly smile…

Perhaps it was too much to hope for.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted, dismissing the comment as he took another drag, the sound of Tokyo city in all its glory loud and full of life, pretty much like his loud mouth friend with the too blonde hair and the too wide smile that wouldn't stop calling.

"Mr. Uchiha you can't stay out here all day you have work to do!" Sasuke sighed in part annoyance and part relief as he prepared himself for the never ending rant. It was something he had come to look forward to…someone who did not buckle under his glare or simple gaze. Someone who was oh so very close but further than anyone he would have hopped to reach.

Harry Potter, his strange and persistent secretary that walked into his life without a say and turned it on its head.

So strangely cold…yet oh so warm.

"How many times must I tell you it is Sasuke not Mr. Uchiha, he is my father" Sasuke muttered, flicking the bud of his cigarette before stubbing it on the balcony railing.

Sasuke fought the twitch of his lips as emerald eyes grew annoyed, pouty lips attempting a scowl he could never pull off with his delicate features. Was it wrong of him to think this man beautiful?

Perhaps…seeing his current situation, and just like that his good mood was gone.

Harry ignored the infuriating man that would never listen, avoiding paper work like it was the plague and as result made his life more difficult than it ought to be.

Not to mention he was at his wits end! The office phone went off non-stop since the man had secluded himself on the balcony, his wife insistent that he put the man through or face her wrath, and then the awfully cheerful best friend that insisted his Boss think it through.

If he could guess, it had all to do with the scary lawyers standing in front his office desk as he retrieved his wayward boss, with the too deep eyes and darkness to match his own.

There was attraction there he could admit, it wasn't the dark broody man candy exterior, or even the pocket full of money and obvious success in his chosen career path. There was just something there always pulling him in…something he made sure to put distance between.

He would not be that cliché…

He would not be the homewrecker secretary moving unto a married man, he would not slight anyone the same way he himself was slighted years ago that he hopped continents.

"Mr. Uchiha you have guests waiting! And do please freshen up before you get in there, you are in no way presentable!" Harry glared twirling with his usual dramatics, hair slapping him in his own face causing him to splutter in embarrassment glaring at Sasuke who dared to chuckle at his misfortune.

Sasuke put up his hands in mock surrender, watching as Harry huffed obviously not amused as he made his way the front desk to receive their guest.

Looking once more at Tokyo city, his thoughts clearer than they ever were…

He knew he had made his decision.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So it's really happening huh" Naruto spoke resigned, he had hoped Sasuke would change his mind, that he was overreacting; He couldn't delude himself though, he saw the truth in Sasuke's eyes, his growing unhappiness the longer he remained attached to what he would always see as the one mistake in his life.

"The child isn't mine you know…we might have slept together that night but…she's not mine" Sasuke mumbled shooting down another shot of…he didn't even know what Naruto had concocted in his cup this time. The man may have been a top shot military engineer but he couldn't help the thought that he must have been a high-class bartender in his past life.

Naruto frowned, finally moving from around the bar the bartender had so graciously given him the service of…then again it helped that your older brother was the owner of the establishment. He always wondered how Kyubi did it, running a chain of bars while at the same time being one of the most sought after professionally 'good' hackers in japan.

His attention was momentarily stolen by the loud cheers in the far corner of the bar, a group of men cheering loudly as a little thing of a man chugged glass after glass of bear without ever seeming to take a breath.

Naruto laughed amused, he would have been there too cheering him on if his friend didn't take priority…strange enough he could have sworn he had seen the man somewhere.

Then it clicked…the secretary with the awesome accent and scary glare whenever he jammed the photocopying machine!

"Sasuke… Sasuke look look!" Naruto jumped in excitement, pulling at Sasuke's arm excited, willing the man for just a sec to look away from his damn drink, that was the last time he made any of his special mix for the man!

"Naruto!" Sasuke growled trying to get a grip of drink but unfortunately in quick succession the drink spilled all over his shirt and Naruto was off prancing over to the group of men like some sugar high kid.

He honestly wondered how the man could be a military grade engineer.

Grumbling to himself, he couldn't help but feel as if someone was staring, looking up his dark eyes met familiar emerald and for a moment everything stopped.

He felt himself being sucked in, eyes strangely larger than he was use to growing up, pink lips full and too inviting, eyelashes illegally long as they swept against what he could only imagine was soft skin.

He felt the stirring of arousal even more than before, the liquor already working on frayed nerves and just like that the moment was broken, Naruto prancing over crowing about how awesome it was and why was he staring into space like an idiot.

Sasuke cursed, throwing his money on the counter as he grabbed his coat.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked puzzled, scrambling to grab his own coat and follow his friend.

"Hey man what's wrong?!" Naruto shouted concerned watching as Sasuke fought to get his car door open.

"It's nothing just mind your own business!" Sasuke snarled, the damn door refusing to budge no matter how many times he pushed the damn button.

"Sasuke!...that's my car" Naruto shouted, before trailing of in a confused mumble.

Sasuke sighed, slumping against the cold glass, heart racing a mild per minute as he tried desperately to calm down; Naruto hadn't deserved that a minute ago…and he wasn't going to say sorry, then again watching Naruto's open face, there was no need to.

His friend may not understand the situation…but he understood him.

"I'm attracted to my secretary" Sasuke finally sighed, allowing the silence to consume them before Naruto placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Is this why you're…?" Naruto asked hesitantly, not willing to jump to conclusions like he would have if he was younger, but at 33 he was pass that.

"No! I would have done this a long time ago, I only held back because she was what my family wanted…or better yet father only cared about me doing the right thing. Mother never truly gave her stance on the matter, though the cold smiles she greeted her daughter-in-law with spoke it all."

"Well I guess we better hurry up and get this sorted before you pursue your one and only!" Naruto grinned, grabbing Sasuke in a headlock.

"Naruto!" Sasuke protested, finally getting the man off of him.

"But seriously though…I might not really understand how it could all fall apart because come on you guys looked so happy. But…in the end you were my friend first, and although I hate that you're hurting her… maybe it's for the best, or some crap like what Kakashi would say at any rate" Naruto's grin was genuine, and Sasuke couldn't help but smile…though he would acknowledged that the burden was by far lifted from his shoulders.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Mr. Uchiha we're going to be late!" Harry shouted, people passing by looked at him strangely, one man indecent enough to leer, eyebrows jumping in suggestion

Harry all but hissed at the man, who quite quickly hightailed it down the hotel corridor.

Harry huffed before promptly pushing the doors open and storming into his wayward boss's bedroom. Unfortunately in his raging tirade it never occurred to him what he would find, and find he did indeed.

Sasuke stood in the middle of the room, water dripping down a defined chest to tease at the V where his towel lay dangerously low,the man had a towel over his head, frozen as he slowly looked up to see his secretary, face flaming red as he promptly turned his back with a squeak.

"Harry?" Sasuke asked amused, watching as the man's pale skin steadily became red as he refused to look around.

"Mr. Uchiha we will be late if you do not hurry, I am sure your father would not appreciate it" Harry didn't stutter once, his heart racing a mile per minute as he heard the shuffling of a towel and something falling to the floor.

Harry jumped as a large hand ran up his arm, a strong body pushing him against the wall as heated lips brushed against his ear.

"It's bad manners to barge into someone's room Harry dear" Sasuke smirked, enjoying the shiver of the small body against his own, the friction of Harry supple ass oh so tempting and thrilling as he all but grind against the man.

"M...Mr. U...Uchiha…" Harry stuttered, the scent of spice and something entirely Sasuke overwhelming his senses, his breath deepened as thin lips all but kissed behind his ear, and arm holding ever so possessive at his hip.

"No apology?" Sasuke whispered, momentarily lost in the moment as he pulled full cheeks against his growing arousal, reveling in the small gasp and clench of Harry's delicate hands against the wall.

Like a ice cold bucket of water his phone rang, Harry startled pulled away just as quickly looking anywhere but at him.

"That may be your father Mr. Uchiha" Harry spoke as firm as he could clearing his throat uncomfortably.

He didn't know what the hell he was thinking! Sasuke Uchiha was a married man damnit, and he all but gave himself to him, grinding up on him like some common harlot.

He said he wouldn't be the cliché, he sure made bloody good work in opposing the expectations of his rivals, and oh yes he had rivals, as far as anyone was concerned he was the little British upstart that had no right to sit on the seat he sat.

Never mind it was purely hard work that had got him there.

"Harry…I..." Sasuke spoke hesitantly, reaching out to Harry but the man just as quickly pulled away. He was so damn stupid, he couldn't understand his loss of control, how he Sasuke Uchiha had fallen to base instincts simply because of a lustfull dream of the beauty wrapped around him, reveling in the pleasure he so desperately wished to bestow upon the man.

He was still married damnit! Harry wouldn't look pass that, and damnit neither should he, no matter how much he wanted to.

"A car has been arranged for your departure, I will see you there Mr. Uchiha" Harry spoke, closing down all emotions as he quickly left the room. No one mentioned that he should have been travelling with Sasuke and not on his own.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed, running his hand in frustration through his hair, he didn't know how he would fix this.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The atmosphere was uncomfortable, but at first glance or even two or three no one would have noticed. The three figures sat in silence around a grand table reserved at Kozue, nothing was above the Uchiha's reaches... Harry had selected well.

Of course after the little incident in the hotel, Harry was adamant that he did not join, wasn't appropriate he said, never mind it was his father that had requested the secretaries presence. The thought should have made him nervous but honestly he couldn't care after his epic fuck up.

"Harrison was it?" Fugaku Uchiha began, his voice deep and commanding as he looked straight into emerald eyes, Harry didn't flinch merely placed his chopsticks down and stared right back.

"Hadrian rather, but I do go by Harry for the most part, a personal preference if you don't mind" Sasuke's eyes widened at Harry's statement, his eyes flittering quickly to see his father's expression. The man was never someone who enjoyed been challenged especially not by someone who he would think beneath him.

"Hmm Harrison would have fit you more I gather, you should change it" Fugaku gave nothing away in his expression, taking a sip of his wine, eyes boring into the still form of the secretary.

"It would be a dishonor to my parents should I have made such a move, I assure you I value my parents honor over your opinions" Harry shot back, face equally blank as he took a sip of his wine. His reply was borderline rude considering this was the father of his Boss, the Uchiha patriarch and a terribly powerful individual of all of Asia but together and then some.

He knew he was playing with fire but he honestly would not cower, he himself had connections if he wished to use them, he wasn't afraid then, and he wasn't afraid now, it didn't matter who this man was.

He fought the need to jump when Sasuke placed his hand over his own, as if to tell him to back down, in retrospect it was a stupid move because all it gained was the hawk like stare of the aged man as he watched his son try to reign in the little spit fire.

Fugaku hummed in acceptance as he called the waiter over.

"Another bottle of wine" he spoke coldly, the waiter shivering almost forgetting the customary bow.

"Father…" Sasuke began with a frown as the man turned his attention yet again to Harry.

"Potter-Black two old blood families" Fugaku left it up in the air waiting for the brit to make one wrong move he could take advantage of.

"I'm not the heir" Harry spoke coldly, pulling his hand away from Sasuke's grip, he honestly didn't want the man to touch him right now,not in front of his father and perhaps never, he was ashamed to admit he was already planning for the next country he could move to establish a new life.

"Ahh but you are the oldest" Fugaku pushed on, intrigued that this young man would still defy him, unwilling to allow himself to break.

He was a strong one.

"And yet I'm a carrier, unfortunately rules dictate that I will never inherit the wealth of my family" Harry was not bitter, he had gotten over it a long time ago even when he was looked at differently. His fiancé upon hearing this had quickly ran to the arms of another man to warm his bed; She wanted wealth, not Harry…it had hurt but he got over it, especially when Ginny happily told him the fate of his fiancé who found herself painted a harlot by the press and excluded out of higher society.

If his sister in all but blood had anything to do with it she wasn't saying a word.

"Father I believe that is enough!" Sasuke glared at the man, he knew that Harry could handle it, it didn't mean he should have to.

The man was acting as if he was screening a candidate for the next title of Lady Uchiha…

Sasuke stopped in his tracks as he finally recognized the amused glint in his father's eyes, the son of a bitch! Sasuke scowled in no part amused.

Before he could voice anything Harry's phone went off, the man excusing himself stating it was quite important.

Fugaku leaned back in amusement, watching as the young man quite beautiful walked away to gain some privacy.

"He's a strong one, defiant and a bit of a spit fire…I see why he has your attention"

Sasuke frowned "You had no right grilling him like he was some harlot ready to steal your family wealth!" Sasuke barley held himself back from growling, his face stoic as he studied his father with cold eyes.

"He brings out fire and passion in your own spirit as well son…I must say I approve" Fugaku grinned, laughing out right at the widening of his youngest son's eyes.

"F...Father" Sasuke stammered blushing in embarrassment at the show of weakness before the man he had tried all his life to impress and for the most part failed.

"Get things straightened out with that woman Sasuke, he is obviously a runner and I dare say you have already done enough for him to entertain the idea" at that Fugaku glared slightly, before taking a sip of his wine.

Before Sasuke could reply Harry returned, and without being too obvious distanced himself from Sasuke if only a bit.

"So have you ever thought of children …Harry was it?" Fugaku smiled, Harry looking up in surprise.

Sasuke couldn't help the throb in his chest as he watched the beautiful smile blossom on the man's face.

He was married to a woman who did not understand him…

Who had given birth to a daughter that wasn't his own...

He was a married man…

Owner and CEO of his own electronics company, and he was attracted to his secretary who he had molested not hours ago.

"So this is it huh?" the woman looked down at the papers placed before her, she was surrounded by a slew of high grade Uchiha lawyers, her own even if recommended by Tsunade Senju had no chance. He was adamant she not go to court and fight…she would lose along with much of her dignity.

Sasuke didn't reply as he sat across from her, his eyes cold and unreadable as they had always been to her, it seemed nothing had changed over the years.

She could remember how it all started, she had a crush on him the moment they stepped into junior high together, he was the rich aloof cool guy with just one goofy normal friend, and she was the smart but popular middle-class girl who had the school at her beck and call.

She had fancied herself in love, and when they were on their last leg of college she just couldn't let him go. He was going overseas to Russia to study computer engineering and robotics for a few years before finishing up in his home country.

It was stupid of her but at that party both of them drunk, him more so than her she had jumped to lay in his bed and in his arms. Maybe if he thought that she was something to fight for, he would finally acknowledge her and stay.

He had left and she continued with her life under the apprenticeship of Tsunade Senju a world class General Surgeon.

It should have been easy to let go but she saw him again and the need for him grew, she wanted him oh so badly. That's when she went to his parents, professed that he had taken her virginity and as was her right he should right his wrong.

They hadn't believed, his brother more skeptical than any other before Ino proved resourceful and backed her claim along with a thousand more people, some she didn't even know.

They had no choice, Sasuke would marry her if only to save face and not taint the Uchiha reputation.

She thought it would have been easy, navigating through the elite family but it was with disappointment she had come to realize what light the scheme she concocted had painted her in. She was not hated, far from it, but she was not well liked.

Lady Uchiha though kind, made sure she knew it.

It would have been ok, because she had Sasuke…but then she realized she didn't, that he wasn't the knight and shining armor she wanted him to be. There was a darkness within him that scared her, he didn't see the world like Naruto did, most time all he saw was the world's disappointment or the drive to better himself. He did not see her and she did not see him, she couldn't understand him no matter how hard she tried.

"What about our daughter?!" she shouted desperately, the papers glaring at her accusingly, more so than the heavy stares from all in the room.

"Sakura…you really don't want to play that game" Sasuke's voice was cold as it always was but never unkind. When he looked at her it was not filled with hate or even disdain, but merely hope that she would sign the papers and let it be done.

And she had dared to pity him…it was she that was to be pitied, holding unto a man who did not love her and pushing away the man that did. Now Naruto was out building his life, very much still single but more focused than ever, he was her friend but would be nothing more.

She thought she had overcome the ice that surrounded his heart, but it had only gotten worst after Itachi had died tragically in a car accident. She tried to get him to move on, to let Itachi go and let go of the rage, her approach wasn't appreciated. He had looked at her with so much scorn when she told him to move on only a month after his brother's death.

Her throat was dry as she thought about her indiscretion, she was lonely after all, and Sasuke had never touched her. They slept in separate rooms and for all purposes separate wings of their home…his home; it had never felt like her own.

"Is this because of…?" Sakura began hesitantly but in no way weak, she acknowledged what she did as wrong not only her infidelity but everything. She so desperately wanted to hold on…but what right did she have to a man that was never hers, what right did she have to a man who she couldn't improve but instead trailed behind.

The drive he needed was different from the one she could provide, besides it seems that he…

"You found someone" She spoke softly, his black eyes bore into her own, and it was only in that moment she could read his thoughts and emotions, just as quick the moment ended.

Sakura finally took up her pen and signed away her rights to the man, sad but strangely free and content as the cloud around her thoughts finally shifted away to reveal the light.

Sasuke was not a man to be pitied even if she could not understand his pain and darkness, for her only right was to look from afar. An outsider looking in as he would finally capture the person who he needed.

"Good luck, and for what it's worth…I am truly sorry" Sakura said, before leaving head held high as she walked out of his life as he requested. He was merciful, for he could have destroyed her the moment she stole his freedom… he went as far as to provide a small trust for her baby girl.

No Sasuke Uchiha was not the one to be pitied.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I don't accept this!" Sasuke raged as Harry looked on, eyes cold as he placed his letter of resignation across the completed documents he had printed.

"Mr. Uchiha this is my letter of resignation, I have taken the liberties to provide you a suitable replacement upon my departure." Harry's voice was calm as it was formal, he was running, he couldn't allow himself to fall into the abyss that was Sasuke Uchiha, he would not defame his character by falling for a married man as much as he wanted it…wanted him.

Harry turned quickly, paying no mind as Sasuke leapt from his desk following desperately behind him.

"Harry don't you dare do this!" Sasuke shouted across the office, the workers jumping in shock at the outburst, looking up to see their boss chasing after the quickly retreating beauty. They watched in anticipation as Harry made it to the elevator, the door closing before Sasuke could reach him.

"Damnit!" Sasuke shouted pushing at the button insistently without luck.

"Shit!" he cursed again, running a hand through his hair furiously as the damn elevator mocked him.

"U...Um sir you could catch him if you hurried down the stairs…I...I can have security delay him" Sasuke looked up to see the shy face of Hinata Hyuga. She had rebelled against her family by working for him, finding her own way than being a standard issued trophy wife for whatever alliance they wished to build. It was the same for Neji his friend yet not friend, it was complicated.

Without a backward glance he sprinted down the stairs, willing himself to move that much faster to catch the man.

His father was right about one thing, Harry was a runner he should have prepared for this, but he allowed the man to lure him into a false sense of security with his too sweet smile and gently touch of velvet steel.

He had made it to the parking lot without even thinking about it, rain pouring down from the heavens as thunder grumbled disgruntled. He practically spun in circles, looking everywhere, searching everywhere and Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"Damnit to hell!" Sasuke shouted angrily, turning around quickly at the sound of jingling keys falling.

Harry stood soaked to the bones, eyes wide as Sasuke stood before his car, he took a step back as the man took one forward. Then another back, another forward until he found himself pushed against another vehicle, the sound of people loud in the distance.

"Sa…Sasuke?" Harry trembled as the man crowded him against a stranger's car, his body hot against his own in the pouring rain.

"You'd be a fool if you think I would let you get away!" Sasuke hissed into the smaller man's ear, grip painfully tight as he captured the man's arms above him.

"Let me go" Harry whispered, eyes shadowed by his curly bangs as he looked down, he couldn't deal with this. He just wanted to get the hell out of Japan and away from the married man he would give himself to.

Because he knew! Goddamnit he knew if he stayed, he would find himself wrapped in the man's muscular arms while his poor wife wept for his infidelity.

He would not do that to her or himself!

He would run and get as far away from him as he had done his own family.

"Harry just listen to me!" Sasuke shouted angrily, the man shaking his head rapidly as he pushed against him, fighting him every step of the way so he could just run.

He just wanted to run damn it!

"I said let me go!" Harry shouted furiously, emerald eyes raging fire as onyx eyes refused to give.

Before he could shout once more he gasped as suddenly thin lips were on his own, the moment he had let his guard down a too hot tongue found its way between his lips, seeking entrance that at first fought desperately against but finally gave.

His heart thumped painfully against his chest, each beat syncing with Sasuke's as the man pushed his body against his, a strong arm wrapping around his waist, and one resting against the swell of his ass as the man devoured him.

He could only moan helplessly, his tongue been captured before the kiss deepened, he soon found his arms around the man's neck holding on desperately as he was swept into a world so forbidden.

World forbidden…

Forbidden…

Just like that he woke from the spell that was cast, pushing the man away, chest heaving as he scrambled to put distance between them, almost tripping for his efforts.

"Harry…" Sasuke began, reaching out for the man but Harry quickly slapped it away, eyes shining with frustrated tears.

"You're married damn it!" Harry shouted, his throat raw as he willed angry tears to stay at bay.

"You have a bloody daughter, so please just please stay away from me!" Harry shouted desperately, walking pass the man to retrieve his keys and just get the hell out.

Before he could his arm was held in a tight grip, Harry looked back to see Sasuke's back was still turned to him.

"I'm not letting you go…" he began, his voice was low a tint of that darkness Harry new was always there but he never feared.

"Sasuke…please…" Harry whispered the tears finally allowed to flow as he pulled desperately.

"I said I'm not letting you go!" Sasuke shouted pulling the man against him.

"You're going to listen and listen well!" Sasuke hissed against a delicate ear, his arms tightening painfully around the smaller man.

Harry looked up to stare in eyes blazing with too much emotion, fire, passion, lust so much lust... but behind it all yearning.

A yearning for someone to understand…

He wished he didn't understand.

"Harry!" Sasuke spoke sternly as he watched the man become lost in his own thoughts as he tried to avoid the situation.

"I'm not married! Do you hear me I'm not married! I got divorced a month ago, the child you speak of isn't mine…I don't have a daughter Harry!" Sasuke's words sounded desperate as Harry tried to understand.

No this couldn't be true…it wasn't!

"Don't you dear lie to me Sasuke I know a wedding ring when I see one!" Harry shouted, he felt hurt that the man would play with his emotions like this, he shouldn't have let him close. He should have listened to Ginny and got the hell out the moment the attraction begun.

"Harry look at me I'm not lying…" Sasuke whispered, as he felt Harry's form tremble against his own. Harry didn't look up, his slender fingers holding on desperately against the too thin shirt that was soaked through.

They would get sick in this rain.

"Harry look at me please…I'm not lying" Sasuke whispered desperately, his breath stopped as emerald eyes slowly looked, so large and beautiful like the most exotic jade.

Yes Harry's eyes were not emerald for him but precious jade that brought much fortune.

"You're not lying?" Harry laughed almost in shock, desperate eyes seeking out his hand to show the truth, the situation was ridiculous...his form plastered against a man he so desperately wanted to consume him, but was out of his reach.

"No I'm not lying" Sasuke gave a relieved laugh, he couldn't believe how close he was to losing him, his arms tightening around the small body, the gentle beat of a heart pulsing against his own. Harry was precious warmth, his lithe form firm, and buzzing with so much life, the tinted light in his darkness because as pure as Harry was he would never escape his inner darkness.

He had been too close to losing him...

Losing him before he could ever have him…

"You're not lying" Harry whispered to himself, eyes closing as he allowed himself to slump in the man's arms.

Maybe he didn't need to run after all

He should tell Ginny to cancel his flight.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
The sounds of gasps and moans filled the room as Sasuke trailed kisses down heated skin, Harry in response arched into his touch, a lip held between his teeth as he fought to keep in the embarrassing sounds.

Everything felt too hot, Sasuke's tongue coming to circle around a perked nipple that felt so sensitive, skin drawn tight as finally Sasuke took it between his teeth.

Harry tossed and turned, his hands clenching the silk sheets desperately as the man laid kisses against his thigh, moving ever so close to where he needed him, yet never giving him the satisfaction.

"Sasuke!" Harry gasped desperately, thighs clamping around the man's head as a slick tongue found its way to a too tight entrance... untouched by even himself.

"Patience" Sasuke smirked as he pushed a wet tongue inside, the man twisting as he gave gentle laps, leaving wet trails for his efforts.

Harry's thighs trembled moans escaping as he looked between his legs, his length red and painful as the man lapped away as if tasting ambrosia.

He held on desperately to the full head of hair, tears brimming as he delved deeper, reaching places he didn't know could be reached as his toes curled.

"A...Ah Sasuke please…please don't tease!" Harry almost cried out twisting as strange shivers ran up his spine, his breath quicker with every wet lap.

He could feel his heart beating in his ears, the sheets too much against his sensitive skin as a thick finger slowly pushed inside, moving back and forth torturously slow... Harry squirmed, fighting the need to clamp his legs shut.

Another soon followed, the wet sound very much indecent as Sasuke grinned up at him placing a gently kiss on his inner thigh, the lips lingering as breaths caressed the sensitive skin. It was strange as it was fascinating when the pink ring stretched around those fingers...bigger than his own, another joining soon after.

Harry cried out at the pleasant burn as he all but pushed back against those fingers, willing them deeper so much deeper.

"Sasuke!" Harry cried out desperately, he wanted the man inside him, after a year without sex which now that he thought about it was stupid, he wanted him inside him.

"You're testing my control Harry!" Sasuke panted, the tightness around his fingers willing him to give them what they both needed. This was Harry's first time, he didn't want to hurt him damn it!

"Just put it in already!" Harry moaned, body shivering as he bit his lips, the tingling in his groin increasing with every push and pull of those fingers that wouldn't give him enough.

Never enough.

Sasuke cursed as he grabbed for a condom, the silver foil falling to the ground...before he could reach for it, Harry had pulled him forward for a desperate kiss.

Sasuke couldn't help the moan he released as Harry the little minx sucked on his tongue, smirking all the way as he pushed Sasuke to deepen the kiss, dominate it.

"Go without it" Harry whispered hotly against his ear, licking the shell for good effort as he spread his legs, his curly hair fluttered around him, beckoning him to devour what was his.

Take what was his.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed as lay between those parted thighs, pulling legs that went on for miles around his waist.

"This might hurt" Sasuke whispered as he gave Harry a chase kiss, jade eyes entirely trusting as Harry bit his pouty soft lips.

Slowly, he pushed forward, his tender head breaching a too tight hole that spasmed as he pushed forward. Harry' moaned ever so sweetly, his legs tightening around him as he clawed at his muscled back.

"Damnit Harry you're too…" Sasuke gritted out, his muscles rippling a he fought to not just plunder the gift laid under him.

He was so damn glad he had stopped the flighty man, that would run if only not to hurt the both of them and people he didn't even know.

Holding on to the moaning man he thrust forward, every draw of skin enough for him to come then and there, skin slapping against each other as sweat rolled down there bodies. They writhed in pleasure, every push and pull powerful to shake Harry's core, breathing too hard to accomplish as stars exploded before his eyes.

"S…asuke please faster please" Harry pleaded, eyes closed tight as the man all but crushed him into the bed, his heavy body hot as his thighs tightened and he clenched against the hard length.

He soon found his lips captured in a wet kiss, a trail connecting them as Sasuke pulled away, pushing his legs to his shoulder.

Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head as the man went deeper, his toes curling as the spring tightened and tightened, his breaths uneven and his body jerking for every powerful thrust he received.

Harry all but screamed, gripping unto hard muscles, his hand slipping as he was consumed by bright light, the spring releasing as he came as hard as he thought he could ever come.

Sasuke was right after, Harry's body shaking with tremors as that hot liquid seeped into his ever being, his ass soar as Sasuke pulsed deep within him, still grinding ever so much into his exhausted frame.

They locked together in a deep kiss, Sasuke doing his best to suck out the poor man's soul with ever push and suck of his tongue, his length thick oh so thick still pulsing inside.

Harry pulled away, his lips swollen red as he moaned pleasure still rolling up his spine ad Sasuke still moved inside his too sensitive channel.

"You're going to kill me" Harry laughed desperately doing nothing to stop the man's grinding hips, the rough slide a bit painful but oh so pleasurable.

Sasuke only smirked, kissing down the heaving chest to lap again his rosebud nipples, teasing the nubs between his teeth before he licked at them again, a wet trail left in his wake.

"Sasuke I'm soar" Harry almost wined, Sasuke releasing his nipple with a wet smack before he rolled them to their sides, still buried deep inside.

"I love you… you know that right?" Sasuke whispered as Harry curled underneath his chin, his hand going around a small waist.

"Yeah" Harry whispered eyes dropping.

"Please don't run" Sasuke whispered back, placing a kiss against damp hair.

Harry smiled before kissing Sasuke's bare chest.

"I love you too Sasuke…I love you too"

Harry finally looked into deep onyx eyes that spoke of so many stories and experiences, which spoke of life with him in it, of their future together.

"If you don't pull out there's a good chance I'll get pregnant from this" Harry whispered, closing his eyes as Sasuke kissed him softly.

"I don't see a problem with that" Sasuke whispered back, pushing in even deeper, Harry holding in a moan at the movement.

Harry glared at the man when he gave him a mischievous smirk, as if he hadn't done that on purpose.

"We aren't married" Harry huffed.

"Yet, but if you want it so bad we can get married tomorrow after I've made love to you a thousand times" Sasuke smirked wickedly as Harry blushed in embarrassment.

"Then again your dear sister in all but blood would probably kill me, she was adamant she picks out your dress?"

Harry snorted at that, finally resting his head against the firm chest.

"You're right, Ginny would kill you, she does take martial arts you know"

"Hn"

"Don't hn me!" Harry slapped the man against his chest.

"Hn"

Harry huffed before throwing his leg over the man's hip, fighting the blush as Sasuke's hand fell to his tender cheeks squeezing them at his own pleasure.

There was silence as they both soon began to drift asleep, the cold wind from outside caressing their heated skin.

"You understand me…" Sasuke whispered

Harry only smiled in return a tear of joy escaping closed eyes.

"Because you understand me…"


End file.
